


Sneeze and Switch

by GaeilgeRua



Series: MMF's Roll-A-Drabble [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Illnesses, Multiple Partners, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Luna contracting the Muggle flu has a rather interesting side effect.





	Sneeze and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's March 1st #RollADrabble (Luna/Pietro and Superpower Magic Swap) and MMF's Bingo square B4-”I’ve got to get me one of these!”-Captain Steven Hiller (Independence Day)
> 
> Alpha read by xxDustNight88 and beta read by Meiri. Any errors after they looked it over are my one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognizable from either the HP or Marvel worlds, or the movie Independence Day). I am making no money off of this.

                                             

Luna looked at herself in the mirror. No matter what her partner said, she knew she looked awful. But that's what happens when you're a witch and you contract Muggle illnesses. Avian influenza is what one of the Muggle Healers that took care of their team had told her, and because they hadn't caught it quick enough, she had to let the disease run its course.

No one knew what would happen and Luna was not looking forward to finding out. Would she turn into a bird as the name suggested or would she have the same symptoms as Muggles?

“AH-CHOO!” The sneeze snuck up on the petite which, sending her stumbling as her body spasmed.

“Bless you,” Pietro whispered in Sokovian.

“Thank you,” Luna replied as she raised her wand to use a spell to clear her sinuses. The charm didn't work. She looked down at her wand in confusion as this had never happened before.

“Here. Let me.” Pietro walked over to Luna, grabbed her wand, and whispered the spell she’d just tried to use.

Luna’s sinuses cleared instantly. She turned to face her partner. “Where did you learn to do that?”

Pietro looked down at her confused. “I don’t know. I saw your wand didn't work for you and somehow knew it would for me.”

“That doesn't make sense.” Luna looked at her partner curiously for a few moments before she said, “Let me try something.”

She took off around the room. Moving so fast that Pietro nearly lost sight of her. Luna came to a stop right in front of him.

Pietro's eyebrows flew towards his hairline. “I didn't see that coming.”

“I didn't either,” she agreed. “I want you to try something else just to make sure. Try saying _Accio book_.”

He did, and the book sitting on Luna's desk flew right into Pietro's hand. His eyes widened in excitement. ”I’ve got to get me one of these!”

Luna smiled softly before a slight frown relaxed it. “I don't believe this will last.”

Pietro looked at her. “Why?”

“Because I have a feeling that when I sneeze again, our powers will switch back.”

Sure enough, Luna was right. As soon as she sneezed again, she could feel her magic humming in her veins.

“I hope this goes away soon, we can't keep switching like this.”

“I know,” Pietro replied, “but it's still very cool.”


End file.
